One For Da Ages
One For Da Ages is a song by American rapper Wild Wes. It's the only and lead single from the Wild Wes album Tracks For Da Ages. Lyrics Tracks. That's what i'm makin' Get off my stage, the good seats are takin' The beats I make are simply underrated Enough with the mumble, mumble rap is faded Real rhymes, real fuckin' beats If you hatin' i'm kickin' your shit to the streets So, you get what you get and you don't throw a fit If you gonna hate on me well I won't give a shit Now you got me to deal with me son Real rappers only rap for fun Take a second to embrace the fact That i'm bouta make a sick track, embrace the impact Soon i'll take over the hip hop tribe I make the sickest beats you know the reason why Success, that's what rappers need Along with the money man they won't succeed In the history of hip hop books i'll be in pages With these sicks beats this albums one for the ages Hey. Now we got somethin' goin' When the beat starts playin'. The rappers get flowin' My latest album, people didn't care When you hate on a good beat that's not fair The way you hate is really a scare The way we rappin' we snug like a mitten Man, the way we make beats they sick like a kitten When you miss a Wild Wes album you don't know what your missin' Get to the party When I tried to rap you tried to stop me Nice try, but i'm still here When i'm around, you better have fear Cause now I ain't playin' I might diss ya, I ain't just sayin' Gettin' lip from minimum wages This album is one for da ages You missed out on a load of fresh new styles My album is out in 14 files Gettin' techinical better call the technician You ain't magical you ain't nothin' like a magician Better not sleep on me. Fool! The beat is gettin' real chilly. Cool! When I got up to the stage The whole entire building didn't know my name I better get back on track You disses me like 3 times, just go back I'm gettin' better and better and better man you can't stop wes You best believe this is one for the ages Why It Sucks # The laughably bad and low quality single artwork that looks like it was made in Microsoft Paint. # The low quality and corny music video which features Wild Wes running around and making random hand signs for no apparent reason. It is also in very low visual quality, 360p quality in fact. # The pathetic lyrics which attempt to sound lyrical and try to look like it's advanced wordplay when it's nothing but overused, unoriginal lines along with overdone disses to mumble rap. # Wild Wes's voice is very boring in this song. #* On top of that, he sounds monotone. # The boring and annoying beat that doesn't change once in the entire song. Official Music Video Wild Wes - One For Da Ages (Official Music Video) Category:Wild Wes Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:2019 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Boring Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs